


Gifts and Love

by Alindel



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, sorta ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alindel/pseuds/Alindel
Summary: Cady gets a gift, and maybe more.





	Gifts and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've finished in more than 15 years, and first one ever posted online. Go easy on me, criticism welcome. All mistakes are mine, and I'm absolute pants at keeping to one tense. So hopefully I catch everything.
> 
> If I was wrong about the meaning of Mo'on, I am terribly sorry! And will fix!

Snow was beginning to fall again on the already white landscape of the Res. Cady sat, distracted, watching the flakes swirl on the wind. Her office door opened abruptly, startling Cady out of her thoughts. 

"Jacob!" Cady, shocked, flushed pink upon seeing the man she had just been thinking about.

"I did not mean to startle you, Cady. I just wanted to give you this." Jacob, the generally stoic casino owner, smiled and handed her a small wrapped Christmas gift.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, but I wanted to."

Cady's breath caught in her throat. "Can I open it now?" Cady asked, her eyes shining with joy.

"If you'd like."

With a racing heart and shaking hands, Cady gently tore open the shiny red paper. After all the paper was torn away, a small black box remained. Glancing up at Jacob, Cady slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful neckless, the silver eagle feather pendant was engraved with a word Cady didn't recognize. 

"What does it say?" Cady gently caressed the engraving.

"It's Cheyenne. Mo'on. I'm sure, as clever as you are , you can easily find out." Jacob smirked. "Merry Christmas, Cady. See you around."

With that, Jacob turned and left the legal aid center. For a short while, Cady stood, staring at the gift. She gently lifted the neckless from its place in the box. She clasped it around her neck, and stored to box in her desk drawer.

Smiling, more pleased than she had felt in a long time, Cady locked the center up and headed to The Red Pony. She needed a visit with her godfather, Henry Standing Bear. She needed advice and Henry had been her go to for as long as she could remember.

Pulling into the Red Pony's parking lot, Cady was happy to see it was a slow evening. She parked, entered the bar, and headed straight up to the bar.

"Cady, it is good to see you."

"Hey Henry. Get me a beer?" Cady asked, smiling fondly at her godfather. 

Henry grabbed her a beer and slid it across the counter to her.

"Thank you! Have I told you lately that you're my favorite?"

"You are mine as well." Henry smiled, "Where did you get that neckless, Cady?" Henry asked, intrigued. 

"Oh! It was a Christmas gift. Do you know what this word means?" Cady questions. She held up the pendant, so Henry could get a better look.

"Mo'on. Beautiful, in Cheyenne. Do you have an admirer, Cady?" Henry watched as his goddaughter blushed and held the neckless softly in her hand, pressing it to her chest.

"I sure hope so." Cady looked at Henry with shining eyes.

"And who would that be?"

"Promise you won't get mad? Or tell dad?" She asked, firmly. 

Sighing. "I promise." Henry was too curious not to promise her.

"Jacob Nighthorse." Cady whispered with trepidation. 

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, Henry. And before you start, I know you and dad don't like him, but he has been nothing but kind and considerate since I opened the legal aid center. He's supportive and..."

"Cady, hush. I know he is not a bad man. And with time, your father may even grow to not hate him." Henry spoke. Not totally believing his own words.

"Don't jump the gun. I don't really know how he feels. The gift could just be him being nice."

"I highly doubt that. Maybe you should go find out. You can make it to his home before it gets too late."

Henry smirked as Cady resolutely rose from her seat and left the bar. Looking, to all the world, like a woman on a mission. The drive to Jacob's was made longer by the snowy weather. She almost lost her nerve on three different occasions. The third time, Cady pulled onto the shoulder to calm her nerves and breathe in the icy Wyoming air. getting back into her car, Cady drove the last few miles to Jacob's home.

Cady stood nervously on Jacob's front porch. Taking a few steadying breaths, she raised her fist and knocked soundly on the hard oak door. As the front door clicked open, Cady almost turned and ran. But she's a Longmire, dammit, she can do this! 

"Cady, what a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting to see you so soon." Jacob smiled kindly, but the look in his eyes was one of hesitation and fear. 

"Do you mean it?" Cady asked in a rush.

"Cady, what...?"

"The neckless. Mo'on."

"Yes." Jacob breathed, "How could I not? Please, don't be upset."

"Upset? Oh Jacob!"

Cady threw herself into Jacob's arms. He smelled of smoke and freshly fallen snow. Home. With no shyness at all, Cady kissed Jacob soundly. Silencing anything more that Jacob may have been planning to say. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around her waist and kissed her back with fervor.


End file.
